


Dis moi "Oui"

by Suzette447



Series: Reccueil aux Chandelles [1]
Category: Bartheill - Fandom, Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzette447/pseuds/Suzette447
Summary: Reccueil de plusieurs OS.Le premier étant: Dis moi "oui"."Cela faisait des heures que Yann était enfermé dans son bureau, essayant tant bien que mal d’écrire le lancement de son invité du soir. Il savait que ça allait mal finir pour lui, ici. Qu’il fallait qu’il passe à l’offensive avant qu’il ne soit trop tard."





	Dis moi "Oui"

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier OS d'une série de 6, si cela vous plait. 
> 
> A la fin du 6eme écrit, je vous expliquerai le pourquoi du comment de l'existance de cette série. ;)
> 
> J'espère que ça va vous plaire.

Cela faisait des heures que Yann était enfermé dans son bureau, essayant tant bien que mal d’écrire le lancement de son invité du soir. Il savait que ça allait mal finir pour lui, ici. Qu’il fallait qu’il passe à l’offensive avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Son ascension a été trop fulgurante, trop extraordinaire, sans couacs. On l’attendait forcément au tournant. Ce tournant.

Le patron de Canal l’avait appelé dans son bureau, et lui pour lui transmettre son contrat de la saison 2016/2017.

\- Ton émission marche bien, très bien même. C’est une des cases qui fonctionne le mieux sur le groupe.

\- Euh... Merci, bredouilla Yann, ne sachant pas comment recevoir le compliment.

Et c’était tout ce que Vincent Bolloré en lui dit en lui tendant un feuillet à rapporter au plus vite.

 

Un fois qu’il avait regagné son bureau, il attrapa un stylo pour signer ce document, lorsque Laurent, le co-fondateur de leur boite de production, débarqua rouge de colère.

\- Quelle honte ! As-tu lu le nouveau contrat de Bolloré pour la rentrée ?

\- Tu sais très bien que non, Laurent. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- C’est pour cela que je suis venu, pour t’empêcher de faire une connerie. Il veut passer la moitié du Petit Journal en crypté !

N’importe quoi, quelle idiotie, pensa Yann.

\- Que croit-il gagner avec ça ? Plus d’abonnés ? Se faire du fric sur notre réussite ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que nos téléspectateurs vont s’abonner pour seulement 10 minutes d’émission en plus ?! Il risque seulement de faire couler l’émission.

Le regard que lui lança Laurent, l’informa que c’était bien de cela dont il s’agissait. Le patron de Canal + n’avait jamais aimé l’émission et son concept. Bien qu’il adorait le voir discréditer les autres groupes. Le problème était ailleurs. Cette émission se moquait aussi de sa chaîne, de ses poulains. Et tout le monde le sait dans le groupe, ce qui ne plaît pas au patron, ça dégage. Passer Le Petit Journal en crypté et voir son présentateur à sa tête sombrer dans les audiences était sa stratégie pour l’évincer et l’humilier.

 

Lorsque son ami quitta la pièce, Yann froissa le papier avant de l’envoyer de l’autre côté de son bureau. Il lui fallait une cigarette, jamais il ne serait prêt pour ce soir s’il n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Il alluma une cigarette sur le toit de l’immeuble, comme à son habitude. Il expira la première bouffée de nicotine, les yeux fermés, accoudé à la murette. A peine quelques bouffées plus tard, il ne restait rien de son bâtonnet toxique.

\- Salut Yann.

\- Oh Martin, je ne t’ai pas entendu, sursauta-t-il.

En ouvrant les yeux, il vit le regard inquiet de son jeune reporter posé sur lui. Oh oui, si jeune, si impétueux ; la vie n’attendait que lui. Il avait de la chance de l’avoir, toujours attentif au moindre changement d’humeur, même les plus discrets. Yann lui enviait cette capacité.

\- Tout va bien ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Plus ou moins, lança Yann dans un regard et un sourire tendre.

Martin se rapprocha de son patron, s’appuyant au mur, épaule contre épaule. Il venait d’allumer sa cigarette quand l’aîné la lui piqua des doigts, avant de la placer entre ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Martin.

\- Elle n’était pas pour toi, mais, avec plaisir. Et il lui envoya un petit clin d’œil en le poussant un peu de son épaule. Martin sourit un peu plus quand son ami ri doucement, le sentant se détendre.

C’était l’un de ces silences confortables, un où il n’existe nul besoin de le meubler en conversations. Et ils restèrent là un petit moment, tous les deux, dans l’intimité que leur offrait le toit.

 

C’est épuisé que Yann poussa la porte de son appartement ce soir-là. L’émission avait été bien rodé, mais l’épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de sa tête l’avait obnubilé. Qu’on lui enlève son boulot, il s’en fichait. Il avait amassé un petit montant depuis ses débuts. Bolloré s’en prenait personnellement à lui, et à cause de lui, son équipe allait se retrouver au chômage. Et Camille, et Laurent, et Paul, et Hugo, et Éric, et Laura, et Patrice, et Martin. Et Martin…

Il ne mangea pas ce soir-là. Il passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, avant de s’étaler de son long sur son canapé dans un râle bruyant. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, sachant déjà que cela ne pouvait être qu’une mauvaise nouvelle, vu l’heure tardive.

Un appel en absence et deux SMS.

> « On a un problème, Yann. Ils veulent le garder.
> 
> Ils misent gros. Très gros.
> 
> Rappelle-moi. LB »
> 
>  
> 
> « Il faudrait qu’on se voie, pour discuter.
> 
> Je crois qu’il y a un souci. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, on réglera ça demain.
> 
> Repose-toi.
> 
> Martin »

Et Martin… Il eut soudain envie de pleurer. Pleurer de rage. On lui enlèverait son émission, soit. Il était prêt, il savait que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. 12 ans, c’était exceptionnel, tout le monde vous le dira. Mais Martin, non, il ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi. Ils avaient été proche dès le début. Tout le monde sait qu’il est plus avenant les jours où Martin est là. Plus euphorique les jours où Martin revient de reportage. Plus grognon et grincheux quand ça fait trop longtemps qu’il est parti. Plus énervé par son stress lorsqu’il reçoit une dépêche de l’AFP lui informant que des violences ont éclaté dans le pays où se trouve son reporter.

Tout le monde sait.

 

Le sommeil le prit par surprise ; il ne s’en rendit compte que le lendemain, lorsque son réveil le sortit de ses songes. Il avait bien dormi, ce qui l’étonna. Il fonça sous la douche, prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner avant d’attraper un paquet de biscuit et claqua la porte de son appartement. Tant pis, il commanderait ce midi.

 

Bien qu’il soit tôt, l’open-space fourmillait déjà. Laurent l’attendait dans son bureau, il ne l’avait pas rappelé la veille, ni même envoyé de message.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont proposé ? attaqua d’emblée Yann.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais j’ai entendu des choses. Ils sont prêts à tout pour le garder. Ils ont fait des propositions à Éric et Quentin, ainsi qu’à Alex et Bruno.

\- Martin veut en parler avec moi. Je ne sais pas quand il arrive. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici. Bolloré va nous tuer.

\- Je suis d’accord. Tu me tiens au courant pour Martin ? Et j’essaie de voir ce qu’on peut faire pour toi.

\- Je n’en ai rien à faire de perdre mon boulot ! Et nos journalistes, et nos chroniqueurs, et nos humoristes ?! Qui va les payer ? Pour quel boulot on va les payer ?!

Il savait qu’on le regardait à travers la vitre, mais il savait aussi qu’on ne l’entendait pas et c’était suffisant, pour le moment.

\- C’est pas avec nos documentaires pour Arte qu’on va pouvoir tous les payer. ajouta-t-il plus tristement.

\- On va trouver une solution.

 

Martin guettait le bureau de Yann et, à peine Laurent en fût sorti qu’il s’y faufila, ne lui laissant pas le temps de souffler.

Il était assis sur le canapé, las, la tête renversée, les yeux clos. Martin vint se poser près de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu’il se passe. Entre toi et la direction. Mais ça sent pas bon, Yann.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il.

\- Expliques-moi, parce que je suis un peu perdu. On me propose des primes comme pour l’Envoyé Spécial, en plus long et avec une équipe. Mais quand j’ai parlé de toi…

\- Ils veulent m’évincer, Martin. Et ils te veulent. Qui ne te voudrait pas ? lança-t-il dans un rire déchirant. Tu es excellent.

\- Ils peuvent pas te faire partir ! Ça ne rime à rien !

Martin s’emporta et faisait, à présent, les cents pas dans le bureau. Il semblait réfléchir, le front plissé, les yeux concentrés, une main sous son menton.

 

Quelques semaines plus tard, Yann se retrouva assit dans un restaurant japonais du 5eme, entouré de son ami Laurent, et de leur ancien patron, aujourd’hui sur TF1, Ara Aprikian. Ces deux derniers étaient en grande discussion, une discussion dont Yann était bien heureux de ne pas faire partie. Quand il y prêta une oreille, il entendit qu’ils parlaient de Télé Monte Carlo.

\- De qui parlez-vous au juste ? Tenta-t-il.

\- Mais, de toi, Yann, lui expliqua Ara.

Tout du long où son ancien patron lui exposa son projet, de façon claire et pédagogue, Yann fut stoïque. Il écouta, hochant la tête. Hmm. Laurent lui réexpliquera tout. D’accord. Puis vint la question des audiences. Yann se décida à sortir fumer. Une nouvelle émission, basé sur le même principe, à 19h. C’était inespéré. C’était l’opportunité de couper l’herbe du pied de son actuel patron.

\- La case fait actuellement 300 000 voire 400 000 quand elle est en forme, la doubler serait bien.

\- Si on arrive au million à la fin de la saison, je paie ma tournée ! Avait lancé Yann, plus pour la forme, connaissant son aversion pour les chiffres. Je peux prendre toute mon équipe ?

C’était la réponse à cette question qui déciderait de l’avenir de la boite.

 

Il était bientôt neuf heures, et la salle de réunion se remplissait. Tous ceux qui travaillaient sur le Petit Journal, de près comme de loin était là. Laurent leur exposa la situation : la nouvelle émission, omettant la véritable raison du passage en crypté de leur diffuseur. Ajoutant que s’ils le souhaitaient, ils avaient la possibilité de rester.

A la fin de la réunion, Martin stoppa Yann.

\- Deux heures d’émission ?

\- C’est ce qui est prévu.

\- Il n’y a pas 6 mois, tu disais que c’était trop. Que tu ne t’en sentais pas capable.

\- Je n’ai pas le choix. Et puis tant mieux, on va pouvoir y mettre beaucoup plus de reportages, de décryptages ! Ça va être bien, Martin.

\- Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Moi, ou toi, Yann ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu insinue ? Que je n’y arriverai pas ? Si tu veux rester, restes ! Rien ne t’y en empêchera, Martin. Même pas moi ! Regarde-moi partir.

Sur ce, Yann parti s’enfermer dans son bureau. La journée passa lentement, autant pour Martin que pour Yann.

 

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Hugo ? j’aime trop travailler avec vous… Je ne peux pas vous lâcher. Mais… ce contrat, c’est de l’or ! On sait déjà que je vais pouvoir parler de l’actualité internationale plus longuement.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Puis, si tu as pu faire 25 minutes sur l’Iran, c’est grâce à Bangumi, pas Canal, pas Bolloré. Il est en train de tuer Canal…

 

Il était 21 heures quand Martin vint toquer à la porte de la loge de son patron. Il entra sans attendre de réponse. Yann était en train d’enfiler sa chemise en jean par-dessus son t-shirt gris. Il portait ses lunettes, qui harmonisait encore un peu plus son visage. Mais quelque chose clochait chez l’aîné.

\- Excuses-moi, je n’aurai pas dû te parler comme ça. Ce changement me fait peur, j’imagine.

\- A qui il ne ferait pas peur, Yann ?

\- Que fais-tu ici, Martin ?

\- Je suis venu pour te voir, dit-il, en s’approchant. Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de tout ça.

\- Je n’ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire.

\- Tu as dit à Éric et Quentin que tu aimerais les voir te suivre ! Pourquoi pas moi ?! s’emporta Martin.

\- Parce que je ne suis objectif ! Pas avec toi ! lui cria en retour son patron. Peut-être qu’en te demandant de rester, je vais ruiner ta carrière, et je ne peux pas me le permettre ! Tu es trop précieux ! A Canal, tu vas avoir ton émission… C’est bon, mon boulot est fait, tu es lancé, tu n’as plus besoin de moi.

\- Et si j’ai envie de partir avec toi ? Avec vous tous ?

\- Non Martin, ce serait de la folie.

 

Chacun rentra chez soi. Yann y avait longuement réfléchi, il devait arrêter d’être égoïste, de vouloir garder son poulain pour lui tout seul. Il s’était toujours battu, avec l’aide de son collaborateur, Laurent, pour faire sortir le meilleur de ses employés. Leur apprendre à contrôler leurs défauts et à en faire des qualités. Qu’après leur passage à Bangumi, ils n’aient plus rien à apprendre de Yann et Laurent, qu’ils leur avaient tout transmis, jusqu’à leurs âmes. Et c’était le cas de Martin, il était prêt. Il fallait juste qu’il s’en rende compte.

 

Soudain, des coups légers et désordonnés résonnèrent depuis la porte d’entrée. Yann y trouva son cadet, fortement imbibé qui entra sans faire de discours. Il s’assit, bientôt rejoint par Yann.

\- Tu as beaucoup bu ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Dis-moi « oui ». Laisse-moi partir avec vous. Dis-moi « oui ».

Et il s’effondra dans les bras de son aîné. Sa tête dans le creux de son cou, un bras par-dessus son épaule, l’autre par dessous, Martin sanglotait. Il a toujours eu l’alcool triste. Les événements récents accentuaient encore plus cette tendance.

\- Dis-moi « oui ». Dis-moi « oui ». Yann, accorde-moi ça. Au moins un an.

\- Seulement pour un an, alors.

Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne durerait pas qu’une seule année. Martin fini par s’endormir sous les caresses que Yann lui prodiguait dans les cheveux. Il l’allongea confortablement, tirant une couverture, avant d’aller verrouiller la porte d’entrée, et d’aller lui-même se coucher dans son lit.


End file.
